Young Love
by Writer-Dramaqueen
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends until his family moved away. Now ten years later, he and his family are back. But they have a new addition,Tara Edward's girlfriend. Will Edward realise who he really belongs with?
1. Chapter 1

**Woo hoo. I've got a Blackberry!!!!!!!!!! And over 100 reviews for 'A Small World'. Life is good. Oh, and I've got a zillion story ideas buzzing in my head. Unfortunately they are all for new stories so I have no idea when I'll update 'A Small World'.**

_**Song for this chapter:**_

_**Cry by Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Whenever I see you I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue**_

_**Pretend that I'm okay with it all**_

_**Act like there's nothing wrong**_

Chapter 1

_I heard a knock on the front door. I knew that it was Edward. I ran to the door and threw it open. I was right. Edward stood outside, his bronze hair messier than usual. His face was sad._

"_What's wrong?" I asked reflexively._

_I hated the idea of Edward upset. He was always happy when he was around me._

"_We're moving," he said flatly, moving past me to come inside._

"_What?"_

_That was impossible. He was joking. There was no way that Esme would let us be separated._

"_Yeah. Carlisle got a job in L.A. We're leaving tomorrow."_

"_So soon," I choked out._

_Edward nodded._

"_But Esme says…we'll visit in the holidays," he assured me._

"_Yeah. Sure."_

_I was close to tears. Edward wrapped his arms around me._

"_Bella, please don't cry."_

"_I'm not crying," I pointed out._

"_You're about to," he whispered out against my hair._

_I pushed him away. "How do you do that?" I demanded._

"_Do what?"_

"_Know what I'm about to do before I do it?"_

"_Years of experience. Besides, you do it too."_

_I smiled. "Yeah. It's probably all the years we've spent together."_

_My smile vanished. All those years. Edward and I had been born in the same hospital. We lived next door to each other. We sat next to each other in class. We liked and hated the same things._

_The next day I was with Edward at the airport._

"_I'm really gonna miss you," I told him as I hugged him._

"_What are you talking about?" he asked me._

"_You're leaving," I reminded him_

"_No. Bella, I'm staying."_

I jolted out of my daydream. Today was the day. After 10 years of being away, he was now returning for good.

I checked the clock. 11:00. His plane would have arrived by now. I sat at my desk, with my hands clenched into fists.

My friends, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were at the airport. They were welcoming Edward and his sister, Rosalie.

Rosalie and Emmett were in a long-distance relationship for about seven years. I had no idea how either one of them managed it.

But then again, even though it's been 10 years I still love Edward. I only realized my feelings for him when he left. He was returning with his girlfriend, Tara.

They had been dating for six months. Apparently Tara was going to be attending University Of Washington with Edward next year.

Did I mention that I would also be attending UOW? The three of us together. What a joy!

My cell phone rang. I answered it without looking.

"Jazz, I'm busy. Stop bothering me. If I could have came I would have. Now leave me alone!"

"Bella, it's Alice."

I froze. I didn't want to face the evil pixie. "Hi," I squeaked out.

"We're on our way home so I don't care what your plans are. You WILL cancel them."

"Of course," I answered obediently.

I sighed. Great. I was going to meet Tara.

I silently cursed Alice before taking a deep breath. Meeting your crush's girlfriend. No big deal, right?

**I think it's a big deal but then again I am not Bella. Sigh! How I wish I was. Lol. Review and let me know what you think. Next chapter will be longer I promise.**

**XOXO**

**Bella**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not sure if I should do EPOV as well. PM me and let me know if you think I should.**

**Song for this chapter:**

**Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift**

_I bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

**Chapter 2**

_Bella_

I was running around like a headless chicken, dressed in jeans and a brown sweater, when the doorbell rang. I cursed under my breath. I was just going to go and change. I ran to the door and caught sight of myself. My cheeks were flushed and my hair was messy. Great way to make a first impression. Not!

I opened the door and was met with a familiar smile.

"Bella," Rosalie cried, hugging me.

"Ow. Hi Rose."

Rosalie and I weren't very close but we were still good friends.

"How have you been?" she asked, finally letting go of me.

"Good and you?"

"Great!" she replied chirpily.

"Oh God, you sound like Alice."

"I heard that," snapped the evil pixie from outside.

Rose and I giggled. Jasper and Alice entered the house. Realising that Edward was somewhere outside, I led the way into the kitchen.

"What are we eating?" yelled Emmett.

"Food," Alice called back.

"Instead of lazing about, come and help," Rosalie ordered.

I heard someone clearing their throat loudly. I turned away and was met with a pair of emerald green eyes. Oh, boy. Edward still looked the same, just taller and much more handsome.

"Its good to see you too, Bella," he said sarcastically.

"Um…hi," I mumbled.

"I was expecting a big party or something and I get this. First, you don't bother coming to the airport and then you act like you don't know that I'm home."

"Sorry," I apologised, now feeling genuinely bad.

"You should be. It's been ten years," he said before pulling me in for a hug.

"Get a room," Emmett said, walking in the kitchen and going through the cupboards.

Edward let go of me, glaring at the back of Emmett's head.

"Make yourself at home, Emmett," I said dryly.

"Don't mind if I do," he replied.

"So why weren't you at the airport?" he asked.

"I had stuff to do," I shrugged.

Emmett pulled his head out. "Who were you doing?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. Emmet knew about my crush on Edward. In fact everyone knew except for Edward himself.

"I was doing some cleaning," I replied icily.

"Oh. Okay," Emmett said, before returning to the cupboard.

"Where are you guiys staying?" I asekd Edward.

"Next door. Esme didn't sell the house," he grinned at me.

I grinned back.

"Oh. I guess I know what Bella will be up to at nights," Emmett mumbled from the inside of the cupboard.

I felt myself blush. Edward smiled.

"Old habits die hard," he said.

"Yes, they do," Emmett replied with a chuckle, refering to my longtime crush on Edward.

"Where's Tara?" I asked, noticing for the first time that Edward's girlfriend was not around.

"Asleep. She was really tired so I let her go home straight. I'll bring her round later."

"Actually, she hates you, Bella. She's just pretending to sleep," Emmett piped in.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I demanded.

"No. Still looking."

"What are you looking for?" asked Edward.

"Doritos," he replied.

"Bella doesn't eat Doritos," Edward replied.

"How do you know?"

Good question.

"She's never ate it her whole life," Edward replied.

"You remember," I was shocked.

"She doesn't need to eat it to have it," Emmett replied.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go," Edward whispered in my ear.

"I am watching you . Bella is like a sister to me so don't you touch her. Besides," he poked his head out of the cupboard, "don't you have a girlfriend?"

Edward sighed and pulled me with him to th elounge. Before we left, I could have sworn I saw Emmett wink at me.

**Ok. So that was really short but bear with me. If you've read 'A Small World' then you know that my chapters start off incredibly short.**

**Check out my other stories and my fictionpress story. My pen name is Bella Shanice Cullen.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and remember:**

**REVIEWS GET YOU PREVIEWS **

**Bella Shanice Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have nothing to say except for 'I WANT REVIEWS………………………..PLEASE……."**

**Song For This Chapter: **

**You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift**

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're bout to cry_

**Chapter 3**

_Bella_

"I'll bring Tara round later," Edward said before he left.

"Sure."

Rosalie shuddered. She waited for Edward to leave before she hugged me.

"That girl is a nightmare," she whispered. "Good luck."

I smiled at her before heading to my room.

"Bella!"

I screamed as I fell out of bed.

"Are you okay?" my mum asked, looking down at me with concern.

"Um..yes, I think."

"Edward is downstairs."

"Oh, right. I forgot. He said he was bringing Tara with him."

"Who?"

"Tara, his girlfriend."

"Oh. But there's no one with him."

"Are you sure?"

My mum nodded.

This small fact cheered me up quite a bit. I rushed downstairs and sure enough, Edward was all alone.

"Hi."

"Hey. Tara went out with some friends of hers. Esme wanted you to come over. So can you?"

I looked up into his eyes, pleading for me to agree, and nodded mutely.

He smiled, his emerald orbs lighting up. "Great. Let's go."

I grabbed my jacket and followed him outside, to the house that had always been, and would always be, my second home.

"Bella," Esme cried as soon as I entered.

She wrapped me in a hug. I smiled as I hugged her back.

"I've missed you so much," she said to me.

"I've missed you too," I said, holding back tears.

She finally released me but now it was Carlisle's turn to hug me.

"You must be Bella," said someone from behind us.

I turned around and almost gasped. Standing in the doorway was a beautiful blonde. She had blue-green eyes, that glittered.

"I'm Tara," she said, stepping forward.

"Hi."

So this is it. My torture officially begins.

"Bella, dear, have you eaten?" Esme asked.

"Does it matter? You're still going to feed her," Emmett pointed out.

"Good point. Sit down, Bella," Carlisle said to me.

Esme had made roast chicken, one of mine and Edward's favorites.

As we ate, we all talked about what we had been up to in the past years. Well, actually I talked. Everyone else listened. According to Esme, nothing major had happened since they left Forks. Carlisle worked as a doctor, she was a stay-at-home mum and everyone else went to school.

Tara was fidgety during dinner and she seemed bored. I didn't blame her. She was in a new place, listening to some stranger ramble on about her life.

After everyone was up to date on my life and vice versa, there was dead silence around the table.

Tara yawned. "I'm beat. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Goodnight," we chorused.

Tara got up and left the table, shooting Edward a warning look. I glanced at him but he just shook his head at me.

After I had helped Esme clear the table and wash the dishes, I was about to leave. Edward insisted on walking me to my door.

"You do realise it's just two minutes," I told him.

"Which is why you shouldn't have a problem with me walking you to your door," he countered.

I sighed and shook my head. "Fine!"

Edward smiled triumphantly. I glared at him as he helped me to put on my jacket.

"Stop being so stubborn, Bella," he whispered to me.

I didn't sya anything. He opened the door for me. I walked outside, into the chilly night air, and waited for him to close the door.

"Tara seems nice," I said softly.

He murmured in agreement.

I snuck a glance at him. Edward never murmured, unless he was very deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"Must I go over the long speech about how we know each other for years and I can tell when you're upset?"

He laughed. "No."

"Well, then tell me."

He sighed. "Tara and I are having a fight. Or we were, anyway."

"About?" I prompted.

He shoved his hands in his pockets. Uh-oh. That was a sign that he was nervous.

"She thinks there's something between us," he said finally.

I couldn't help but smile at that. As if.

"And so she's upset with you?" I asked.

"Yeah. She feels like I ditched her early on, when I came over. And Esme and Carlise don't seem to like her as much as they like you, according to her."

"That must suck."

"And she thinks that they was something between us. She…."

"She?"

"She thinks that we used to date and that I still have feelings for you."

He looked miserable by the end of his explaination. It hurt to see him like this.

"Edward, she's just going to act like any other girl. We've been friends forever. From her point of view, it probably looks like that."

"But we're-" he protested.

"Shut up and let me finish talking!"

He rolled his eyes and gestured for me to continue.

"Explain to her that there's absolutely nothing between us. We're pratically family."

"He grinned.

"That was what you were going to say, right?" I asked him.

He smiled and nodded. "I guess I'm not the only mind-reader."

"Years of experience," I replied.

He laughed. "Thanks, Bella."

"Anytime."

By now we had reached my door. I turned to face Edward.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Absolutely," I replied with a grin.

He bent down to hug me and I could have sworn that I saw the curtains in his lounge twitch.

The next day was Friday and if I knew Alice as well as I thought I did, she would be throwing a party.

The phone rang just as I was about to leave the house.

"Swan residence."

"Bella, I'm super-busy and can't talk. Tonight there's a party at Edward's. Be there with no excuses. I'll drop by later to choose an outfit for you. Okay, bye."

I stared at the receiver after she cut the call. How that pixie managed to speak so quickly without a pause, wa sbeyond my understanding.

I got into my truck and drove to the Newtons' camping store, where I worked.

The day was long and boring. I sold a few tents, Mike tried to get me to go out with him as usual and I turned him down as usual.

At the end of my shift, at 3PM, I was more than ready to go home and relax.

Unfortunately for me, Alice was waiting on the porch for me.

"Hey, Al."

"Hurry up, Bella! We need to go ready."

"What time is the party?" I asked, not at all surprised by her impatient tone.

"At six."

"So? We still have like three hours."

"No. We need to do our make-up and hair," she explained, as if it was common sense and I was being thick-headed.

"Oh, Yipee," I said sarcastically.

Alice smiled. "That's the spirit!"

**Party, we're gonna party. Sing with me!!!**

**You don't want to sing? Oh, well. Then review.**

**Review, I want some reviews.**

**Oh and if you reviewed and you don't get a response in four days,PM me to remind me to give you your preview. I can't remember who I sent it to and who I didn't so IF I MISSED YOU I AM SO VERY SORRY!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohoo! Its an update!!!!! Thanks for all the lovely reviews. They make my day and I actually get up at 3AM just to read them.**

**Chapter 4**

_Bella_

Alice played Bella-Barbie until 5:30.

"Alice, didn't you have any dolls as a kid?" I asked her.

"I did, but then my mum gave them away. I still used to like dolls at that time, though," she said with a pout.

"It shows," I replied.

"What shows?" Rosalie asked, walking in, "Damn, Bella, you look hot!"

"That is a very disturbing response. Does Emmett know you're swinging the other way?" I asked.

Alice laughed and Rose rolled her eyes.

"You're a riot," she said, sarcastically.

"I know."

"Alright. I am done!" Alice announced.

"No? So soon?" I asked, feigning surprise.

"Take a look at yourself," Alice replied.

I walked out of the bathroom, to my dressing table and gasped.

I was wearing a beautiful baby blue dress with earings. My hair was in an elegant updo with stray strands curling around my face.

"Wow. I do look hot. Is that really me?"

I reached out and touched the mirror. The figure inside, copied me.

"Wow," I repeated.

"Well, since you like it, let's go!"

I followed her downstairs and outside, to the Cullens house.

It was decorated brightly with lights.

"Alice, you did the decor," I said.

"Ah, you're familiar with my work."

"Yes, I do believe that I am."

Alice opened the door and gestured for me to go in. I took a deep breath, before plunging into my personal hell.

I spotted Tara in a corner, sulking. I was about to go chat to her, when a guy came over to me and asked me to dance.

He seemed like a nice guy and so I agreed,

"I'm Quil," he said to me.

"Bella," I replied.

He smiled at me. "I know. You're Chief Swan's daughter and Jacob's best friend."

I stopped dancing. "You know Jake?"

"Yeah, I live on the Res," he said, pulling me closer to him.

"So you're crashing the party?" I asked.

"I prefer the term, entering without being asked."

I laughed. Quil and I danced for 5 songs before he told me he had to leave.

"I'll see you around," he said.

"Yeah, sure."

I turned around and saw Edward watching me. I smiled at him and waved. He just glared at me. I frowned and walked over to him.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"No," he answered quickly.

"Yes, there is. You're glaring at me like I murdered your cat."

"There's nothing wrong, Bella," he replied through gritted teeth, before walking away.

I followed him. He was going outside.

"What the hell, Edward? You're just going to ignore me without telling me what I did wrong?"

"Who was that guy you were with?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ever since he was four, he had been doing that whenever he was stressed or angry.

"What guy? Oh, you mean Quil?"

"Yeah, who was he?"

"A friend of a friend," I replied, wondering where this conversation was going.

"It didn't look like he was a friend."

"Well, he was. Are you going to trust your lopsided judgement over your best friends words, Edward?" I asked.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. Things have been really stressful lately."

"So, it would seem."

"Just forget I said anything."

"Yeah, sure."

"I should get back inside."

And without even a second glance, Edward turned and walked away.

I sensed movement behind me and spun around. Tara glared at me.

"What?" I asked, wondering why everyone in the world suddenly seemed to hate me.

"Watch it, slut," she practically growled at me.

"Excuse me?" I was hoping that I misheard her.

"You heard me."

Apparently not.

"Edward is mine so back off."

"What? There's nothing between us," I replied icily.

"I don't care what there is or was between you guys. I don't even care if there's nothing between you guys, just keep your man-stealing hands away from him."

I gaped at her as she turned and walked away.

What the hell? I eat my vegetables, I hardly ever lie. I'm a good person.

Why was everyone fighting with me?

I woke up the next morning in a terrible mood. Remembering, the events of last night made my mood even worse.

I decided to go down to La Push. Jake would be happy to have my around, not like some people.

I dragged myself, out of bed and started getting ready. I grabbed a granola bar to eat on my way. I was rushed out the door and I slammed into Edward.

"OW!" I cried, rubbing my head.

"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to suppress his laughter.

I glared at him. "No, I'm not."

"That's really sad. Now you'll have me to blame for your insanity."

"Very funny, Edward."

"So, where were you going? I was hoping to wake you up but you were already awake."

"I'm going to see Jake," I mumbled.

"Who's Jake? Do you have a boyfriend I should know about?" he demanded, in what I guess was supposed to be an accusatory tone.

"Ew. No, Jake's like a brother to me."

"Incest is a crime," Edward replied in a solemn tone.

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, I will leave you to go and see you brother-boyfriend, Jake."

He walked away but then paused as if considering something.

"When will you be back?" he asked.

"Around lunch, I guess."

"Great. So what are you doing then?"

"Nothing."

"So you can come with us to Port Angeles, right?"

"Yeah."

I grinned at him but then I remembered Tara's warning.

"Actually I don't think that would be a good idea."

His eyes seem to narrow into slits. He walked back to me.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"I might stay longer at La Push. I always lose track of time."

This wasn't a lie but with Edward back, I might have returned home after an hour.

"Don't lie to me , Bella."

Edward's eyes were now blazing with…anger?

No, that couldn't be right.

"You spoke to Tara, didn't you?"

"No."

He exhaled loudly. "What did she say?"

"Nothing."

"Bella, what did she say?"

"I need to go."

I tried to push past him but he blocked my way, stepping forward and moving his arms to either side of my head.

"Tell me what she told you!" he ordered.

I sighed and shook my head, trying to buy time. Surely I could think of putting her words in a nicer way?

"She said that she feels like you spend too much of time with me," I replied, trying to seem as honest as possible.

Edward gave a hard, mocking laugh.

"I don't buy that for a minute."

"I'm not lying!" I insisted.

"I never said you were," he replied, removing his arms.

I realized only then that I had been holding my breath. I let it out.

"If you're not back by lunch, I'm coming to pick you up," he told me as he walked away.

I nodded, mutely, still dazed by our previous close proximity. When I had finally regained control over my senses, I walked to my truck.

Was it just me or was Edward beginning to act really weird?

**I know why he's acting weird! Do you guys? Review and let me know**

**Link to dress- http: //www. polyvore. com/ party_ at_ country_ club/ set ? I'd = 17452478**

**Remove the spaces!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, all you lovely people. Here's another update, just because I love you guys and your reviews make me feel like I could be the next Meg Cabot/ J. K. Rowling/ Stephenie Meyer(as if) / R. L. Stine.**

**Anyway here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

I drove slowly to La Push, my thoughts all on Edward. It was silly how having him just a little closer to me then usual, made my heartbeat quicken.

"He has a girlfriend," I reminded myself aloud.

Great, I was now talking to myself.

I drove up to Jake's house and got out of the car.

"Hey, Billy."

"Morning, Bella. You're awake, bright and early."

"Yeah, I wanted to see Jake."

Billy's smile fell.

"What?" I asked.

"He's gone to see Rebecca."

"When did he leave?"

"Yesterday. It was a spur-of- the-moment thing"

"Oh. Well, then… I should go."

"Alright. Goodbye, Bella."

"Bye."

I got in my truck and prepared myself for the 'Drive of Defeat'.

When I got home, Edward was busy with his car. He looked up when he saw me.

"Bella," he cried gleefully, running to me and grabbing me in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too," I muttered.

"I wanted you to be back early but I never thought you'd come back so soon."

I swear he was smiling so widely that I thought his face would crack in half.

"Jake wasn't there," I replied."

"That's a pity," he replied, finally letting me go.

We were silent for a while.

"Is Alice here?" I asked.

"Nope. Oh, and that reminds me, we need to go."

"Go where?"

"Bella, today is the first."

"So?"

"The first of June."

I gasped. "I completely forgot!"

"I thought as much."

Edward and I had a silly tradition of watching the sun set every June 1. When we were little, we thought the world was going to end. Esme explained to us what a sunset was and so, since then, we watched it together every year.

Sometimes, we would sit on the phone with each other, watching the sun set.

"When are we leaving?"

"We'll go around four."

"Isn't that a bit early?"

"Actually, there's a place I found that I wanted to show you."

"A place that you found? Where is it?"

"Somewhere," he replied, shutting the hood of his car.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Please."

"I said, no."

"Don't be a Meany, please," I whined.

He looked at me in surprise, "You need to stop spending so much of time with Alice. She's bad for you. You're starting to sound just like her."

"Please tell me," I asked as politely as possible.

"No! I won't even tell you if you paid me."

"Well, then what is it? A restaurant? A coffee shop?"

"No."

"No, it's not a restaurant? Or no, it's not a coffee shop?"  
"No, I'm not going to tell you," he replied.

I scowled. "I hate you."

He smiled cheekily. "We both know you don't mean that."

I mock-punched him and followed him to the lounge. We were greeted by the sight of Rosalie and Emmett on the couch, locked in a passionate embrace.

I was about to make a sarcastic comment but Edward shook his head at me. He walked out of the lounge, returning a few seconds later with a glass of water in his hand.

He walked behind the couch. Rose and Emmett were oblivious to what was happening. Edward glanced at me, before tilting the glass.

"Shit!" Emmett yelled, standing up.

"What the hell, Edward?" this was Rose.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you guys were Alice and Jasper."

I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore. I burst out laughing. Emmett looked at me, seeming to only notice me now.

"I'll let it go this time, Eddie boy, but only because your girlfriend is here," said Emmett.

"I am not his girlfriend," I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Not yet, anyway," Rosalie replied.

She grabbed Emmett and they headed upstairs, probably to continue what Edward interrupted. I watched them go and when I turned around, I saw that Edward was watching me.

"What?" I asked, self-consciously.

He held the glass out to me. There was still a small amount of water left.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked.

I took a step away from him, "No."

"Come on. Have a sip."

He stepped towards me and I stepped away. It continued until finally I was running away from him.

"Come on, Bella. Water is healthy for you," he yelled, following me down the stairs for the second time.

I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of my own. I filled it up quickly. Edward stopped in the doorway, with a worried expression.

"Water, miss?"

"Don't even think about it," I warned him.

He snickered and took a slow step forward. I tried to step back, only to realize that I was trapped between him and the sink. Uh-oh

Edward's smile grew bigger and he threw his water on me. I stood there, in shock before running after him.

I managed to get him, just as he was about to run outside. I emptied the entire glass on him.

The front door opened and in walked Carlisle and Esme.

"What are you two doing?" Esme asked, taking in our drenched appearance.

"Water fight," Edward and I answered in unison.

"Ah, yes. Just like the good old days," Carlisle said, smiling fondly at us.

"Actually we used to use milk and cola, then," Edward corrected him.

"Why'd the weapons change?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Water is healthy," I replied with a shrug.

"You guys better clean this mess up, and then get ready," Esme said.

"Ready for what?" asked Carlisle.

"Today's the first," Esme explained.

"Oh."

"No start cleaning," Esme said to us.

We sighed and got to work. By the time we were finished it was 2PM.

"I'll pick you up, okay?" Edward said as I left.

"Oh, gee. You don't have to."

"I want to. Don't you appreciate me sacrificing my petrol for you?" he asked me, pretending to look hurt.

"Oh no, I really appreciate it. I mean, after all I live so far out of your way."

"Exactly," he said.

"See you later."

He winked at me before closing the door.

Sigh. He winked at me! I really need to get a grip on my hormones. But he winked at me. But it could just be a friendly wink, right?

**I dunno. Could it?**

**Two chapters in one day. Damn I am good!**

**Well, its sort of a filler but better a filler, then nothing I always say.**

**Please review.**

**Reviews make me happy and give me the super-strength to write 2 chapters in one day!**

**So review….Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey. Sorry for not updating. I had probs. PLEASE REVIEW AND READ THE AN BELOW!**

**Chapter 6**

I dressed quickly, in my tan sweater and a pair of denim jeans. A loud honk announced Edwards arrival and, sure enough, a few seconds later, he was in my room.

"Hello, Bella" he greeted me chirpily.

"Impatient, much?" I asked, slipping on my favourite blue bracelet.

"I'm not impatient."

"Oh. You're not?"

"No." He walked over to me and pushed a strand of my hair away. "I just wanted to see you," he said softly, gazing into my eyes.

I looked away from the intense forest green.

"We should hurry up or we'll miss the sunset," I said quietly.

He looked frustrated. His jaw clenched and unclenched before he nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

I followed him downstairs. He waited for me as I locked the door. My thought were preoccupied with the previous intensity of his gaze. Was it possible that Edward...?

No! Bella, he has a girlfriend. There's no way that he would like you.

I sighed heavily.

"Something wrong?" Edward asked me, darting a glance my way.

"No. I'm fine," I assured him.

"You don't seem fine."

Why did he have to know me so well?

"I'm just tired," I replied.

We were silent for the rest of the ride. Edward stopped at the end of a road.

"And we walk," he announced to me.

I made a face. "Kill me, why don't you?"

He laughed. "I won't let you fall," he assured me.

"You better not."

I got out of the car and followed him to the forest.

We walked in a comfortable silence. I was dying to know where we were going. Finally I could hold it no longer.

"Edward, please tell me where we're going."

"We're already there," he replied, pointing ahead.

I quickened my step, eager to see where we were. Edward laughed from behind me.

I pushed away a branch and gasped. We were in a beautiful meadow.

"Wow."

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Its beautiful," I breathed out.

"I found it a few days ago when we just came back. I was bored and so I decided to take a walk. And then I found this."

He took my hand and pulled me to sit down with him.

We lay back, waiting for the sun to set.

Edward still didn't let go of my hand. He began tracing patterns on my wrist.

It took everything in my power to stay calm and not tell him about my feelings.

Bella, he has a girlfriend! I reminded myself.

The sky was a dark blue when I broke out of my trance.

"We should leave," I murmured to Edward.

"Do we have to?" He sounded like a sulky child.

I laughed. "Yes! Its getting late."

Edward got up with a sigh and helped me to my feet.

He carried me to the car, insisting that it would take all night if I were to walk myself.

He stopped and put me down as we reached the car.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Tomorrow we're having a family get-together. Esme demands that you attend."

I laughed. "Sure."

Edward drove like a manic, as alway so I reached home in about 15 minutes.

I got out of the car and Edward walked me to my door.

"Bye Bella."

"Bye."

He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow."

I smiled and nodded. My brain felt a bit fuzzy.

**Its short but it's the best I could do. This story is close to an end and I'm dragging it on for way too long. **

**Reviews get you previews! And please send Animefreak 0001 a message to remind her that she has to start writing a fanfic.**

**VERY IMPORTANT AN:**** OK, DON'T HATE ME BUT I'M TAKING A BREAK FROM WRITING. I MIGHT UPDATE MY STORIES BUT IF THEY AREN'T UPDATED BY 12 JULY THEN IT MEANS THAT I'M ON A HIATUS.**

**You guys all know that I've been having issues with my friends and even though I'm in a new group, it's really getting to me. Along with that I have family problems and school. My marks are falling and I'd really hate to fail. You know that I wouldn't do this unless it was completely necessary.**

**Thanks.**

**Oh, And my birthday is on the 1 July and I turn 15. Just wanted to let you know! A good gift would be if you read and reviewed my story "Vampires Of Balinor: Forbidden Fruit". You don't need to have read "Twilight" or "Unicorns of Balinor" to understand it.**

**Till next time(either before 12 July or in 3 months time)**

**Shanice**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM BACK! I'VE FINALLY GOT AN INTERNET CONNECTION(AGAIN). TEACHERS ARE ON A STRIKE SO THERE'S NO SCHOOL. AND FRIEND-WISE, I'VE GOT A PAL WHO'S GETTING ON MY NERVES.**

**OH, WELL. YOU CAN'T HAVE EVERYTHING. ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

**Chapter 7**

Later on that evening, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I said to Charlie, as I raced to the door.

I was expecting it to be Edward. Who else would visit me? But when I opened the door, I was shocked to find Tara on my doorstep.

"Um..hi?" I said uncertainly.

"Can we talk? Alone?"

She looked calm so I thought that it would be safe. "Yeah, sure."

I followed her outside. "What's up?"

"What is going on between you and Edward?" she demanded.

"Nothing. We are just friends."

"Please! Give that crap to someone else. I see the way you look at him and he looks at you."

He looks at me a certain way? What way? Why hasn't anyone pointed this out to me before?

"I don't know what you're talking about. We're just friends," I repeated.

She exhaled. "Fine. Let's pretend that I believe you. As his girlfriend, I want you away from his life, away from his family and away from his friends. I swear, if I ever see you even look his way, Isabella, I will ruin you. Trust me on that."

She turned to walk away but stopped halfway, "Oh, and don't bother coming tomorrow. No one needs to see you. You're a waste of space."

And with that last remark, she turned away and retreated back to the Cullens' house.

A house, that I was no longer allowed in.

I wasn't sure what I should do. Should I listen to her, a paranoid bitch? Or Edward, my best friend?

I walked back into the house, tears silently falling down my face.

"Was that Edward?" Charlie asked, from the lounge.

I tried to compose myself, long enough so that I could speak, "No. It was Tara."

I sniffed and ran up to my room, letting the tears flow freely.

I spent the entire night crying. The next morning, I woke up before anyone else and snuck down to La Push. If I wasn't going to the Cullens house, I sure as hell was not going to sit at home all alone.

Jake was out.. at the beach. I was glad that he was there.

I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

I explained everything to him. Jake never knew Edward. We had only met a month after Edward had left. But Jake and I were close, not as close as Edward and I though.

"I hate her," I said to Jake once I had finished crying.

"I can't believe you'd let her stop you," he said to me.

"I don't want to cause any trouble."

He scoffed. "Bella, you're his best friend. You have more right to be there then she does. Now, dry your tears and get something decent from Emily."

"Why?"

"We are going to crash a party!"

I was about to protest but then I realised he was right. I was Edward's best friend. He invited me. It would be rude to refuse.

"Wait for me by the truck."

**EPOV**

"Where is Bella?" Alice demanded.

"She should be on her way."

"She's not in her room. I checked," Alice said with a pout.

"What? Then where is she?"

"What's going on?" Tara asked, joining us and linking her arm through mine.

She leaned up for a kiss. I offered her my cheek. She made a face.

"Bella isn't at home," I said.

"So? Maybe she had something to do. This is YOUR family, not hers. Why would she come?"

"Bella is part of our family," I replied icily.

I moved my hand away from her and continued looking for Bella.

It was difficult to concentrate on finding her since everyone was stopping me, wanting to know where she was.

My aunt Eliazbeth grabbed me. "Have you seen Bella?"

"No, I'm looking for her."

I was busy scanning the crowd as she spoke.

"Oh, she might be late. Who is this Tara? She's incredibly rude."

This made me stop my scanning. "What happened?"

"She told Jane that she must stop wearing red. Apparently it makes her look fat. And she has been talking non-stop about herself. It's given me a headache."

"I'll speak to her. She's my girlfriend," the word sounded off somehow.

"Aren't you dating Bella? She's such a lovely girl"

"No."

It was at that moment I realised how big of an idiot I was. It all made since. The flirtiness, the trips, the get-togethers. I was in love with Bella.

"I'm in love with Bella," I said dumbly.

"Yes, you stupid boy," this was Esme.

"It's good to see you, Liz," said Esme.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"First you break up with Tara," my aunt said.

"Then you tell Bella," added my mum.

"And that's it," they finished off together.

"That talking in unison thing just keeps on creeping me out," I said to them.

"Go!" They ordered.

They didn't have to tell me twice. I was going to tell Bella how I felt.

**Edward, you dumb, cute idiot... you have no idea where she is. But I do...**

**REVIEW!**

**Next chapter might be the last(and the best)**


	8. Chapter 8

I created loads of forums. Please join. Some of these are incomplete but once people join them, I'll add to it.

Original characters are welcome. All forums start at the beginning of the series. PM if you need anything else.

And please join!

I'll update my storied ASAP, I'm busy with school and stuff. Please be patient with me!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! I'm back. So sorry for not updating soon. I had school and life. It doesn't seem like much but trust me I was super busy.**

**Chapter 8**

"Hurry up," I urged Jake.

"Shut up and wait," he growled back, pressing down harder on the gas pedal.

We were about 10 minutes away from the Cullens and I was getting anxious with each passing second.

I could sms him, right? I grabbed my phone out and texted him. The message didn't go through.

"Shit! I don't have airtime!" I wailed.

"We're here. Run," Jake said.

I opened the door and started running. I bumped into someone. Several someones, in fact.

"Bella, where were you?" Alice asked.

"Edward is going crazy," Jasper added.

"Where is he?" I asked, breathlessly.

They gestured to the back yard. I ran past them, gasping for breath. I spotted Edward, standing with Tara. That sight changed everything. He loved her. Was I really willing to risk that for my own selfishness?

As I watched, Tara's mouth fell slack. She shook her head. Her gaze fell on me and she stiffened. She glared at me and said something to Edward. He turned and smiled at me. I felt my heartbeat quicken.

I walked towards him, trying not to run like in those cheesy movies.

"Bella," he breathed out when I reached him. "Where were you?"

The words slipped out before I could stop them. "I wasn't going to come. Tara told me not too. She's been visiting me and telling me that I should stay away from you."

"What? Why?" He turned to Tara.

She laughed humorlessly. "I knew you were in love with her, Edward. It wouldn't have been long before we broke up. I was right, wasn't I?"

I saw Jake approaching. He walked to us and stared at Tara. I introduced everyone quickly. Jake still stared at Tara.

"Tanya? You're Edward's girlfriend?"

Who's Tanya?

Tara turned to Jake, her eyes wide. "Jacob."

"You guys know each other?" I asked.

Jake's face twisted in a scowl."Yes, actually. I've been seeing her for the past week."

Edward's jaw tightened. "What do you mean?"

"Dating," was Jake's short response.

I looked at him expectantly. He paid no attention to me, solely focused on Tara.

"Care to explain?" I asked Tara.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, it's all over anyway. I was using Edward because the Cullens are rich. Jacob was just a past-time for when Edward was busy with you," she spat out the last word.

"Leave. Now," Edward said to her.

Tanya/Tara glared at me before turning on her heels and marching away.

"Hey, man. I'm sorry. I didn't know," Jake said to Edward.

"It's fine. I guess we never really were that great as a couple anyway."

"I should get going. It's been good meeting you."

"Same here," Edward smiled.

We stood in silence.

"So...uh..." I struggled to think of how I could break the silence.

"Bella, I love you."

I looked up at him.

"What?"

"I love you," he repeated. "Always have, always will. I was stupid. I don't know what I was doing with Tara."

"Passing time?" I smiled at him. "I love you too."

I reached up and kissed him. It might have taken a while but finally Edward realised who he really belonged with.

**OK, so I HATE MYSELF, THIS STORY AND THIS CHAPTER. AND I HATE MY LIFE. WHAT DO YOU THINK? THIS IS THE BEST I COULD DO.**

**SO THE BIG QUESTION:**

**REWRITE THE STORY?**

**ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER?**

**ADD A SEQUEL?**

**LEAVE IT AS IT IS, YOU'RE A STUPID TERRIBLE WRITER?**

**I'm with the last option. No reviews are greatly appreciated-Seriously, I don't want to have to think about this story.**

**Thanks for reading and for all the reviews you guys sent me even though I am a sucky writer.**


End file.
